Bukti Cinta
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: Naruto pergi berlatih, menyempurnakan mode chakra kyuubi dalam raga sannin, meninggalkan gadis yang amat dicintainya sejak kecil, apa yang terjadi jika Sang Gadis sampai pada BUTUH CINTA seorang NARUTO? #NEWBIE#GAJE# en BUTUH BIMBINGAN


BUKTI CINTA

Author: Namikaze Hitsugaya2011

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto1999

_FFN PERTAMA YANG AKAN MEMBUKA IMPIAN FFN **NARUSAKU** SEJATI! _

**YEAH!**

**…..**

**….**

**…..**

**NB: NEWBIE BANGET EN BUTUH BIMBINGAN!**

**…..**

Sang gadis membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan hawa angin malam yang menusuk tulang menyeruak kedalam. Matanya menatap kelangit gelap. Di mata emeraldnya terpantul bayang-bulat bulan purnama.

Cantik, kata orang.

Sang gadis lantas tersenyum sendiri. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengeluh kesah. Gundah.

Apa katanya tadi? Gundah!

Ya, gundah. Sang gadis kembali pada gundahan hatinya yang semakin menggebu semenjak 6 hari terakhir. Hatinya bimbang tak menentu. Galau, gelisah, tak tenang akan suatu hal. _Rindu. _

Rindu pada seseorang yang dulu selalu ada disampingnya, disisinya, mengembangkan secarik senyum rubah yang menentramkan hatinya. Seorang sosok yang selalu melindunginya, menyayanginya, _mencintainya._

"Ooh.. _Kami Sama…._tolong lindungi dia, kuatkan jiwa dan raganya. Tegarkan dia, kuatkan jiwa dan ragaku pula. Tegarkan diriku agar kelak dia kembali aku bisa menerimanya….."

Setitik air murni muncul dari pelupuk sang gadis. Kemudian jatuh perlahan. Yang kanan jatuh begitu saja keatas kusen jendela yang dijadikannya sandaran. Sedang yang kiri bergelayutan manja menyusuri pipi, memberikan jejak sungai mungil sebelum jatuh.

Ia terisak, perlahan, namun sekian butir permata kembali muncul dari mata emeraldnya. Beruntun, hingga satu persatu mengikuti jejak alur sungai mungil yang sudah terpantul diwajah putih kemerahan seperti _peach_ ini.

_"Sudah kubilang, Jangan menangis. Lagipula untuk apa kau menangis?"_

Suara-suara itu terngiang di kepalanya. Aah..! _Kuso…__!_ Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini malah teringat kata-katanya saat menghabisi terkutuk Madara itu?

_"Makanya, jangan menangis lagi, ya? Kau ini cantik, dan aku tak mau kecantikanmu menghilang gara-gara air mata ini. Jangan menangis lagi,ya ?"_

Gombal. Pikirnya saat itu.

Namun sekarang kenangan ini benar-benar membesarkan pintu peluang keluar si air murni yang sedari tadi sibuk mendorong kasar kelopak. Walhasil, tangis tanpa suara itu lantas berubah menjadi isak sesenggukan yang pilu.

"Hiks….Hiks…. Nar..ru….to….."

Air matanya mengalir deras. Sang gadis tahu betul kalau cara terbaik untuk melegakan perasaannya adalah dengan meledakkan tangisnya. Membiarkan emosinya meluap bersamaan dengan teriakan sekian oktaf akan membebaskan aliran tangis yang membuang kekesalannya. Namun sang gadis menolak, enggan dikatakan _gila _jika digosipkan masayarakat sekitar telah menangis meraung-meraung sambil meneriakkan nama Putra Namikaze, teman 'mantan' setimnya yang telah ia biarkan menderita selama 16 tahun, sebelum akhirnya dielu-elukan sebagai Pahlawan Konoha, Murid dari Sannin Katak yang mengalahkan Pain, dan diakui oleh dunia shinobi sebagai Ninja terkuat setelah membunuh Madara Uchiha bersama Killer Bee.

Seorang Pahlawan Dunia.

_"Sakura-Chan tak lagi perlu mengkhawatirkanku karena janji diantara kita sudah selesai. Aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke dengan caraku sendiri..!"_

_"Aku membenci orang yang membohongi diri mereka sendiri…!"_

_"Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi Hokage jika menyel__a__matkan seorang teman saja tidak bisa…?"_

_"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku..! __are ga ore nindo da__..!"_

Dan tangisan inipun meledak kian,

"_Hiks… Hiks…._

Naru…to…A-a..ku…Rin…du….Ukh…!"

"Sakura, kau belum tidur?" Pintu kamar yang lupa dia kunci terbuka. Nahas, Sakura gelagapan.

Sepertinya ini sudah yang keempat kalinya ia tertangkap basa oleh Bundanya menangis meratap dijendela. _Menangisinya. _Melirikan sebuah _nama_ dalam tangisnya.

"Aah…I-Ibu…ti-tidak A-aku…hanya…engg..merindukan….

teman…."

Sang Bunda terenyuh melihat keadaan Putri semata wayangnya ini. Betapa tidak, hanya karena seorang lelaki pikirannya jadi _ngelantur _gitu. Disatu sisi Hiruko tenang karena anaknya sudah merasakan manis pahit cinta hidup mati pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai orang yang telah menyelematkan desa, bahkan dunia shinobi keseluruhan. Namun sekarang coba lihat saja, ditanya _Kau belum tidur, _ jawabannya _aku sedang merindukan teman. _Tak nyambung. Dan HIruko mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menjadi bodoh malam ini.

Hiruko berniat melangkah masuk, namun tertahan saat melihat mata emerald anaknya tak memancarkan kesiapan untuk jujur. Saat kali kedua mendapati anaknya menangis, Hiruko memeluk anaknya yang baru matang 18 tahun itu dengan erat. Membiarkan sang gadis meluapkan air mata di pundaknya hingga tenang. Dan tatkala isakannya berhenti sudah, Hiruko mengelus rambut _pink _sepunggung anaknya. Menyingkirkan sisa air mata yang masih terpaksa mengalir dan menggenang di sudut mata, Lalu berkata,

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Dan kita pun sudah tahu jawabannya. Sang gadis yang masih sesenggukan perlahan menjawab,

"Aku rindu pada Naruto…"

"Kenapa tidak kau kunjungi saja dia?" Tukas Hiruko yang jelas tahu kabar 2 tahun yang lalu. Naruto kembali ke Myoubokuzan guna berlatih untuk melampaui…

…Sasuke. Nama teman setim Sakura juga yang telah dijadikan buronan seluruh dunia.

"Tidak boleh bu." Sang gadis menggeleng cepat. "Tsunade Bhaa-can suda melarang kami untuk kesana. Naruto diizinkan pergi karena kehormatannya telah melindungi dunia shinobi dan Naruto meminta waktu tiga tahun latihan sebagai gantinya. Bakan Hokage sendiri pun tak pernah datang ke sana."

"Apa tidak ada katak pengirim surat yang datang? Untuk ….sekedar member kabar…? Atau tidak ada merpati pos yang Konoha kirim untuknya?" Sergah Hiruko lagi.

"Tidak ada kodok yang datang berkunjung, bu. Dan merpati pos yang terakhir kali kudengar datang ke Myoubokuzan dilepas dua bulan yang lalu. Myoubokuzan dilapisi _kekkai _yang tak mengizinkan siapapun masuk mendekati gerbangnya. L-Lagipula….

…..Butuh 5 bulan untuk mencapainya _myobokuzan_ jika tidak menggunakan jalur rahasia, Ibu."

"…"

Hiruko menunggingkan senyumnya pada Sakura, menahan kedua bahu gadisnya, memberinya kekuatan.

"Ibu tak tau kenapa kau menangis meraung –seperti ini dan apa dasar pikiran Naruto untuk pergi berlatih lagi. Padahal semua orang pun tahu, bahkan para Kage pun akan menjawab 'Uzumaki Naruto' jika dtanya _siapa kah shinobi terkuat dunia?_"

Hiruko membiarkan anaknya mencerna kata-katanya dulu, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi selama kau memiliki sesuatu yang pantas diucapkan, apapun itu. Ceritakanlah pada ibu._ Pasti _akan ibu dengarkan. _Okay_? Sekarang tidurlah, kau harus bangun pagi besok, ingat?" Sakura merasakan penekanan pada kata-kata _pasti _ untuk menampilkan kesan tegas. Namun tidak bagi Hiruko. _Pasti _melindungi. Pastinya rasa kasih sayang seorang Ibu tak akan perna lekang untuk sang gadis meski sudah beranjak menuju dewasa.

Namun pertanyaan halus Hiruko sudah cukup _menampar _Sakura. Sakura memang masih tetap bersikukuh untuk menyembunyikannya. Senyum paksa yang tersungging di bibirnya kemudiann membunyikan,

" Tidak apa-apa ibu. Aku hanya rindu. Sangat Rindu"

_Rindu? _Batin Hiruko. _Bukan alasan logis bagi seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun untuk beralasan bahwa dua kali tangisnya ketahuan ini karena alasan_ Rindu.

Hiruko menatap mata emerald hijau gadisnya. Warna yang sama persis dengan yang punya. Berusaha mencari titik kebohongan didalam sana. Namun tak ada. Hiruko tak menemukan "kebohongan" disana, namun "ketidak jujuran".

_Yah, kau mungkin memang rindu Sakura. Kau _sangat_ rindu padanya. Namun kenapa kau tidak jujur sayang? _

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Sekarang isitirahatlah. Apapun yang siap kau ucapkan nanti pada Ibu, Ibu akan selalu mendengarkan." Hiruko kembali memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata _pasti _ seraya menyelimuti anak gadisnya. Dikecupnya dahi ehm….lebar Sakura perlahan,

"Selamat tidur Sakura, mimpi indah, ya."

Hiruko baru akan beranjak keluar pintu kamar gadisnya saat sebuah suara menahannya,  
><em>"Okaa-san..?"<em>

_ "Hn..?"_

_ "Domoo arigatou gozaimasu… oyasumi Okaa-san…."_

Dan sang bunda hanya tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu.

…..

Dan itu pun terjadi malam ini. Lebih parah, mata emerald anak gadisnya tidak lagi memancarkan ketidakjujuran. Namun _ketidaksiapan_ untuk jujur. Naluri keibuannya amat yakin seperti itulah yang terjadi. Terenyuh akan kerapuhan anaknya, Hiruko mengurungkan niatnya masuk. Namun suara lantai berderak dibelakangnya memaksanya menoleh kembali kedalam kamar. Putri semata wayangnya sudah menggenggam telapak tangannya erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Okaa-san." Ujarnya dengan senyuman pahit. Senyum palsu yang benar-benar dipaksakan.

"Aku _hanya _rindu padanya Okaa-san. Aku sungguh tak kenapa. Aku hanya _rindu._"

Hiruko terdiam sesaat melihat perubahan air muka putrinya. Dasar ibu, aktingnya ternyata lebih baik dari si anak. Senyuman manis yang tersinggung di wajah Hiruko semata-mata untuk menyamarkan sebua kekhawatiran. Bahkan Hiruko sendiripun tak sadar kalau anaknya baru saja tertipu dengan senyum manisnya. Dielusnya lembut rambut Sakura.

"Ibu mengerti. Yang penting Ibu akan selalu menunggu kesiapan darimu untuk menceritakan semuanya, _okay?"_ Dan pantas, Sakura pun merajuk,

"Aah, Okaa-san….. Aku kan sudah cerita semuanya tap-"

Telunjuk Hiruko menyilang di bibir sang gadis. Memutus kalimatnya. Hiruko mengangguk-angguk.

"Ibu percaya. Sekarang istirahatlah. Ibu janji tidak akan tanya-tanya lagi."

Sakura tak langsung menjawab, gadis berambut pink ini mengambur ke dada Hiruko.

_"Arigatou Okaa-san…. Hontou ni aishiteru yo…"_

Dan sang bunda hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Namun lantas senyum itu berubah pahit tatkala sang gadis menutup pintu.

_CKLEK!_

_Apa yang terjadi padamu Sakura…. Ibu khawatir…._

Begitu juga dengan sang gadis. Ia mendengus pasrah. Terduduk diatas kasur. Ia ingin menjerit, berteriak guna melepas kekesalannya. Pipinya sudah kering dari air mata. Ia menarik nafas sekali, perlahan, lalu menghembuskanya lepas seraya menggigit bibir. Gejolak hatinya perlahan luruh, sang gadis kini –entah kenapa- sudah merasa lebih lega.

_Mungkin Okaa-San benar, aku harus istirahat._ Batinnya

Sang gadis melepas jas rumah sakit yang baru disadarinya sedari tadi belum dilepasnya. Baju seragam merah muda yang jadi favoritnya pun masih menempel dibadannya. Dikenakan piyama tidurnya. Baru akan merebah, tangannya menangkap sesuatu dilehernya. Sebuah _kalung._

Tak ada yang istimewa dari kalung ini. Tali rantainya mungil terbuat dari besi putih tahan karat keperakan. Bandulnya bulat berukiran…..

Bulan… Bandul besi yang hanya berukuran 4 senti diukir dengan motif bulan purnama dan kanji api _(HI)_ ditengahnya. Khayalannya langsung terlempar ke tanggal 23….bukan 22 Maret 2 tahun yang lalu….

**FLASHBACK, Sakura POV**

"INi untukku...?" tanyaku pada pemuda blonde nan bodoh yang ada didepanku. Benar-benar bodoh, sudah tahu dirawat di ranjang masih sempat-sempatnya menggangguk mantap

"Yosh..! tentu _dattebayo_..!"

"Hh..! Kau ini…" Seruku manja, pura-pura marah "Merepotkan saja,"

"Hei…ayolah Sakura Chan… Masa' kau masih mau memarahi diriku yang dua minggu kemarin nyaris mengintip pintu neraka…!" godanya manyun. Aku tertawa saja. Sebetulnya ingin kutinju muka mesumnya itu kalau tidak ingat sudah dua minggu dia diopname di RS Konoha, dan baru 2 hari yang lalu, dia sadar dari komanya.

Koma selama dua minggu karena –dia baru saja bertarung- dengan seorang yang dikhawatirkan akan menguasai dunia, Madara Uchiha. Luar biasa. Pekikku. Bertarung mempertarukan nyawa dengan Madara kemudian hanya diopname dua minggu. Tsunade Baa-Chan pun hanya terperangah. Ia tak menyangka hubungan batin antara Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah sedamai itu. Kekuata Chakra Kyuubi benar-benar berpengaruh besar.

Dan kini, dirumah sakit Konoha, aku duduk disampingnya, menerima sebuah kalung 'aneh' dari wajah polosnya. Aku tertawa sendiri. Sempat kulihat Naruto kaget melihat urat di jidatku menghilang. Namun kemudian lantas tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar.

Senyum itu…ah…

Senyum yang kurindukan…..

Senyum yang mengiburku, melindungiku, menyayangiku, menjagaku_, mencintaiku_…

Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi tersenyum-senyum begitu Sakura-Chan?"

_Aa…! Dia melihatku ..? Dia melihatku merona…? Eeh…! Kenapa…Kenapa….aku sampai berdebar seperti ini….eh…?"_

"Ooh… eeh…. T-Tidak… engg…..Aah…! _By The Way_…. Kenapa ukirannya berbentuk Kanji _'HI'_ diatas….."

" Bulan," tukas naruto cepat.

" Bulan…?" Kupandang lagi bandul itu. Kini berada diantara wajah kami. Bandul itu berputar-putar sejenak,lalu berhenti, membuaku bisa bercermin kedalamnya. Dan aku juga yakin orang disampingku ini juga sedang melihat wajahnya sendiri yang penuh perban.

"Sengaja kubuatkan ukiran seperti itu" lanjutnya, "Agar kelak kau selalu mengingat, bahwasanya ada seorang ninja hebat dari Konoha yang telah menggagalkan rencana bulan,"

Naruto bangkit dari baringnya, lalu duduk diranjang. Aku tercekat. Buru-buru kupinta dia kembali istirahat, namun seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, dia mengangguk seraya mengisyaratkan tangannya menghalau, meski aku pun belum bergerak lebih jauh, sebetulnya.

"Dan agar kau ingat padaku, dimanapun, kapanpun, bahkan jika Sasuke sudah kembali nanti dan kau sudah mengandung anaknya, kau selalu ingat bahwa akulah yang _selalu _melindungimu"

Wajahku memerah. Kutahan maluku sangat. Aku teringat lantas kata-kata itu, Kata-katanya dibawah jembatan saat aku nyaris terbunuh oleh Sasuke.

_"Aku akan melndungi Konoha tanpa membunuhmu..!"_ serunya lantang. Sasuke masih berdiri didepan mereka. Dingin.

_"Hn…! Naif..! Kalau begitu kau akan kubunuh lebih dulu…!"_

Dan pada saat itu, rasa percayaku nyaris hilang pada Sasuke kembali muncul. Aku percaya bahwa dia kelak akan kembali ke Konoha. Aku _percaya._

Karena Naruto tidak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya. Kepercayaan dirinya memberiku kekuatan.

" Aah..! kau ini..!" seruku cepat guna menghindari perebusan kepiting diwajahku lebih lama "Kau ini terlalu merepotkan dirimu! Lagi pula untuk apa kau memberikan ku had-"

"Karena kau adalah sahabat yang paling aku cintai."

_BLUSSH!_

Kata-kataku dipotongnya. Aku kalah telak, yang bisa kulakukan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil tersipu-sipu. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar,

"Aku mencintamu, Sakura-Chan. Akan kutunggu cintamu. Akan kutunggu jawabanmu. Akan kutunggu janjimu. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Lagipul-"

TILILILIT…TILILILIT….. Jam digital di meja Naruto berdering, menunjukkan angka 00.00, tengah malam sudah. Aku masih tak sadar saat Naruto merobek kalender harian di samping kepala ranjang. 23 Maret. Mataku membulat, dan Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata,

_"Otanjobi omeedeto…. Sakura-Chan….."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Malam itu… malam yang … Aah…entah…

Haruno Sakura menatap pantulan wajahnya di bandul kalung. Kalung inilah yang selama in menjadi pengganti Naruto selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Sakura terhenyak. Ia menyadari bahwa tepat dua hari setelah Naruto diizinkan keluar rumah sakit, atau tepatnya 10 hari setelah Naruto memberikannya kalung ini, Naruto pergi. Hanya Tsunade _Shisou_ yang menyaksikan kepergiannya. Bahkan Shizune sekalipun tidak.

Dan satu alasan Tsunade kenapa dia membiarkan Naruto pergi,

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Ini hadiah untuknya. Semua penduduk desa pun tak akan rela dia pergi. Namun tidak ada lagi yang bisa Konoha berikan selain ini" Tegas Tsunade Shisou saat aku mulai merengek, gelisah kenapa Naruto pergi.

"Tapi, Shisou, dia ini baru sembuh, mana mungkin bis-"

"Dia sudah sembuh dan dia _sudah_ tahu itu." Potong Tsunade cepat "dia ninja terhormat dunia sekarang ini, dia sudah menderita selama 16 tahun dengan kehidupan penuh caci dan membalasnya dengan pengabdian besar terhadap desa. Kau ingat saat kejadian Pain? Lalu kemarin Madara. Dia membalas semua hinaan kita selama 16 tahun dengan itu. Dia tak pernah minta jasa sebelum ini. dan dia tak pernah _mau_ untuk itu."

"dan kemarin dia minta izin untuk berlatih, sebagai desa yang memilki harga diri, mana bisa kutolak keinginannya?"

Dan pasti, aku hanya mampu terdiam, menunduk. Lalu kataku,

"…..Apa tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya Nenek?"

Tsunade _Shisou_ menghela nafas sesaat, lalu berkata

"Ada," sahutnya

"Kamu."

Dan seketika aku tercenung.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dan malam ini Sakura percaya bahwa Kalung remeh didepannya ini benar-benar-benar bisa memberikannya kenangan. Bandul di genggamannya tak lagi memantulkan mata _emerald_nya. Yang ada adalah bola mata biru _shappire_ mengkilat. Senyum lebar yang tak pernah absen dari wajahnya, kumis rubah dipipinya, rambut blonde yang terkadang jujur ingin disentuhnya, darah segar yang menetes dari tubuh tegapnya saat melawan Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Kisame, Pain, dan…Madara. Darah yang dikeluarkannya demi Konoha, demi dunia Shinobi seluruhnya, demi sahabat-sahabatnya, demi team 7, demi Sasuke, demi _dirinya._, seorang gadis berambut pink dengan dahi lebar yang dicintai Naruto sejak kecil.

Apakah cinta Naruto telah pudar? Saat dimana sang gadis menyadari akan kebodohan dan kebutuhannya. Saat sang gadis menyadari bukan hanya sekedar _rindu _yang dirasakannya. Dadanya kian sesak.

_"Aku mencintamu, Sakura-Chan. Akan kutunggu cintamu. Akan kutunggu jawabanmu. Akan kutunggu janjimu. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap menunggumu….."._

"…."

"….."

Dadanya kian bergemuruh tatkala berbagai kenangan berkunjung kembali kekepalanya. Panas didadanya baik ke emeraldnya, memanaskan pupil hingga kembali mengalirkan air suci keatas pipi halusnya.

"Cepatlah kembali Naruto…..aku rindu….."

**XXX**

Setitik embun mendarat tepat di kelopak kanan Naruto. Shinobi yang secara tidak langsung dinobatkan sebagai Shinobi terkuat dunia ini lantas tersadar dari lamunanya. Jemarinya iseng menggosok, dipandangnya bekas embun yang jatuh dari daun selebar 5 meter yang merindangi pagi santainya.

_Aneh. _Pikirnya. Tumben-tumbennya ada embun sekecil ini. Biasanya embun yang jatuh di kepalanya ini sebesar…..

BYUUR…!

Kelapa..! UGH…!

Batinnya baru saja membenarkan kata-katanya tadi. Fakta yang terjadi di Myoubokuzan, adalah embun pagi yang menetes biasa sebesar kelapa. Dan embun itu sudah sukses mendarat dan pecah dikepalanya. Agak sakit memang, namun itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Naruto. Kebiasaannya menikmati mentari pagi diatas daun berembun memberikan sensasi rileks sebelum latihan, dan Naruto _sangat _menikmatinya.

Dan jika ada embun yang jatuh ke kepalanya sebesar embun yang biasa ada di Konoha, itu sungguh _sangat _tidak biasa.

Aah… entah kenapa Naruto seakan terhenyak. Ia ingat akan sesuatu yang dulu sempat membuncah hatinya. Entah yakin atau tidak, Naruto tahu bahwa disana, disebuah desa bernama Konohagakure no Sato, semua orang merindukannya. Menginginkanya kembali ke desa yang dulu mengucilkannya. Sebelum akhirnya dia kembali dan menghabis pain, yang notabene adalah boneka hasil kreasi Si Bangsat Madara sebelum akhirnya mendapat pencerahan. Kursi amanah Hokage yang diimpikannya, Mie ramen ichiraku yang tak pernah jauh dari perutnya. Baa-chan, para Rookie, Iruka _Sensei_, team 7, dan….seorang _gadis._

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ berjidat lebar, dengan mata hijau emerald dan kemampuan medis nyaris melampaui Shizune. Seorang gadis dengan nama indah yang menandai waktu kelahiran dan sewarna dengan rambut indahnya, Haruno Sakura.

Naruto terpekur. Ia sadar bahwa sampai saat ini dia _masih _mencintai gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu diharapkan bisa bersanding dengannya…..entah setelah atau sebelum mendapat gelar Rokudaime atau….. Sichidaime pun, Naruto benar-benar _ingin_ memilikinya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Nafas yang sungguh sangat dibencinya hingga ia pun melarangnya Sakura untuk melakukannya. Namun apa daya, kali ini spontan terjadi. Pemuda Blonde ini nyaris tertarik kembali ke alam khayalnya jika tak mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya,

_"Ohaiyo… Naruto-chan..!"_

_"Oooi…Ohaiyo, Fukasaku-Sama…! Naniattebayo?" _Seru Naruto pula. Pertanyaan bodoh. Dia sudah tahu kalau kedatangan kesini untuk memanggilnya latihan. Naruto melompat dari atas daun dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Fukasaku.

"Pertanyaanmu itu karena kau emang Bodoh, atau kau pura-pura bodoh? Tentu saja kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"YSSH..! Tentu saja sudah, Kakek..! Aku siap!" naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya, melemaskan badan. "Aku sudah makan sayur dan nasi tadi." Tukasnya lagi. Hidup di Myoubokuzan dengan pasokan pangan utama berupa serangga memaksanya untuk lihai berkebun dan memasak. Walhasil dia jadi vegetarian. Jujur saja mana tahan dia sehari tanpa ramen, meski dengan setengah hati saat memulai pola makan barunya ini, sekarang Naruto sudah bisa merasakan adanya perubahan fisik dirinya secara signifikan. Menu vegetarian dan latihan keras selama 6 jam sehari membuat otot-otot tubuhnya berkembang. Dadanya kian bidang dengan 6 pola yang semakin terlihat di perutnya. Tak cukup, rambut pirangnya pun semakin gondrong dengan jambang yang semakin melewati.. mendekati garis terbawah dari pola kumis rubah yang selama ini menghiasi pipinya.

Meskipun Bu katak berkali-kali menawarkan diri untuk mencukur rambut pirangnya, namun naruto selau menolaknya secara halus.

_" Kalau aku melihat rambutku seperti ini, aku seakan melihat ada kehadiran ayah dalam diriku. Dan itu membuatku bangga. "_

Bu Katak hanya tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

Namun itu benar. Batin Naruto. Aku_ harus_ melampaui Ayah.

Fukasaku mengangguk mantap, lalu berkata, "Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau jadi lebih sering melamun, apakah ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

DEEGH..! Naruto merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Fukasaku menyadari Naruto nyaris membuang wajah. Sang kakek tersenyum, sang kakek tersenyum sebentar, lalu berkata,

"Ceritakanlah padaku, Nak."

Kalimat ini terasa lembut. Namun dengan mudahnya menembus kulit dan dagingnya hingga menyentuh hati Naruto. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ini terenyuh. Pelemasan ototnya tidak dilanjutkan. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa membohongi Siluman Katak yang entah sudah berumur berapa abad darinya. Naruto menghela nafas, mempersiapkan kata-katanya sambil menunduk.

"Aku rindu pada…..

pada mereka…." Jawabnya lemah terdengar. Fukasaku mengiyakan. Lalu duduk bersila seraya mengisyaratkan agar Naruoto duduk bersamanya.

"Dengarkan aku Naruto-chan." Gumam Fukasaku. Tongkatnya pelan dipukulkan ke bahu pemuda _shappire_,

" Sebuah kesyukuran bahwa kau masih bisa mengingat teman-temanmu. Desamu, gurumu,. Orang-orang dengan setia menyayangimu. Kau harus bersyukur"

"….…."

"…..sudah nyaris dua tahun kau tinggal disini, aku tahu kalau kau sudah siap untuk menanggung segala sesuatu dari konsekuen latihan ini. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkannya?"

"Ya…itu benar kakek…"

"Yang paling penting disini adalah bagaimana kau menyikapinya. Tekad apimu amat membara, namun perasaan pribadi juga siapapun pasti akan berusaha memahaminya. Setelah kudengar berita kemenanganmu dari Madara, tak pernah terlintas dipikiran ku untuk melatihmu lagi. Mengalahkan orang paling menakutkan diseluruh dunia dan melahirkan kedamaian dunia setelah itu adalah hal yang amat luar biasa, Naruto."

"Disamping itu, hal _kedewasaan_ adalah yang terpenting aku tak takut kalau aku mungkin salah, tapi setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu."

Mendengar kata _'kedewasaan'_ Naruto lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tanah menuju wajah Fukasaku.

"Jiraiya-Chan menghabiskan separuh abad hidupnya tanpa seorang kekasih. Tanpa seorang pun gadis yang ditakdirkan _Kami-Sama. _Untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Perjalanannya dari mulai hobi menulis, menjadi murid dari Sarutobi Hiruzen, menjadi guru dari Hokage ke-empat, mendapat gelar_ Densetsu no Sannin, _ bisa mengajarimu, anak dalam ramalan. Hingga akhirnya gugur di tangan Pain, itu semua prestasi sejarah hidup yang luar biasa baginya. Kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi seorang yang sudah kuanggap cucu sendiri."

"Dan saat dia gugur pun, aku tahu dia menutup mata dengan senyum. Bahagia dan bangga meninggalkan pesan untuk anak dalam ramalan. Dirimu. Dan itu sudah terbukti sekarang. Semua Kage pun akan mengakui bahwa kau adalah shinobi terkuat."

Naruto dalam diamnya membenarkan hal itu. Setelah mengalahkan Pain saja seisi Konoha mengakuinya, memujanya,menghapus segala macam indetitas buruknya. Membuat aliansi Negara Shinobi terpekur bertanya-tanya; Siapakah dia, yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto? Yang tubuhnya adalah penjara bagi bijuu ekor Sembilan, yang sudah mengalahkan Pain, pemilik mata rinnegan?

"… Namun meski baginya hal yang kesekian itu membuatnya bahagia hingga ajal menjemputnya. Ada satu alasan yang membuatku tetap terenyuh tatkala mengingatnya….."

"kekasih….kah?" celetuk Naruto. Fukasaku menarik nafas,

"ya itu benar. Hanya hal itu saja yang hingga kini kusesali. Seluruh perjalanan hidupnya sudah diramalkan oleh ketua katak, dan semuanya membuatku bangga. Tak satupun tidak. " Ucapnya mantap

"…."

"…Namun hal yang satu itu…. Hal yang satu itu selalu membuatku terenyuh jika mengingatnya."

"….."

"dan kau, Naruto-Chan. Usiamu masih sangat muda . di umur yang 18 tahun ini saja kau sudah sekuat ini, apalagi jika sudah menjabat sebagai Hokage. Dirimu adalah aset dunia yang berharga. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai memusnahkan diri dari dunia ini hanya karena sekian urusan yang _konyol._"

Mendengar kata _'konyol'_ , Naruto lantas naik pitam. Ia nyaris bangkit dari duduknya kalau saja tongkat Fukasaku tak menimpuknya keras.

PLETAK..!

"I-It….ITAI…!" Ringisnya sambil memegang kepalanya

"dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai. Kalimatku belum habis." Sergah Fukasaku. Naruto manyun, sang kakek katak menarik nafas lagi,

"cepatlah cari kekasih."

_ Eeh… ap…apa…?_

" Aku tak mengartikan urusan konyol disini peseteruanmu dengan si bungsu uchiha itu. Kau adalah Ninja dengan tekad api yang tak mungkin diruntuhkan orang. Itulah dirimu. Namun jika sekarang tekad api dan perasaan pribadimu berbenturan, pikirkanlah masak-masak sebelum nanti kau merasa bersalah telah menghancurkan tebing itu." Fukasaku menunjuk pada sebuah arah, tebing tanah yang cukup tinggi, nyaris setinggi Gamabunta. Hanya saja lebarnya yang agak mengerikan, 20 langkah kalau dihitung. Dan baru dua minggu kemarin Fukasaku mengajaknya bertaruh guna mengetahui sampai dimana batas kekuatannya. Menghancurkan tebing itu, atau mencabutnya dari dalam tanah lalu dibuang ke samudra? Adalah dua opsi yang dipertaruhkan.

Taruhan yang akan diperoleh dengan menggunakan mode chakra kyubi dalam mode sannin. Naruto mampu atau tidak, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Entah kapan dia akan melakukannya. Namun Naruto menggeleng cepat, tak mau terbawa suasana.

_ Kekasih….? Kekasih apaan? _

"Aah… kakek ini aku tak mengerti apa yang kakek maksudkan sedari tadi _dattebayo…!_ Bicara tentang kekasih, aku sungguh tak mengerti! Lagi pula aku tak pun-"

"Kau mencintai seseorang." Potong Fukasaku cepat. "Dan aku tahu _dia _ mencintaimu"

DEEGH..! Naruto jelas kaget luar biasa. Aku mencintai? Jelas Sakura yang hanya kucintai. Namun kalau dia mencintaiku…. Hmmm…. Bisa Hinata….bisa juga Shion….. hemmm tapi Sakura tak mungkin deeh…. Eeh

Narutoo tiba-tiba sibuk menghitung jari-jarinya. Meninggalkan Fukasaku dalam _sweatdrop_. Benar-benar bodoh anak ini.

"Hei Naruto-chan!"sergah Fukasaku "Sudah berapa hal yang kau lakukan demi _dia?"_

_ Eeeh..? Dia…. _"Dia siapa…..?"

"Tentu saja orang yang kau cintai, Naruto-Chan! Sudah berapa besar pengorbanannmu demi dia untuk membuktikan rasa cintamu padanya?"

Dan otomatis, Naruto hanya diam. Lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Aku rasa…..selama hidupku tak pernah aku benar-benar mengorbankan diriku demi dia. Aku…. Bahkan sampai saat itu pun aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku padanya…?" Jelas Naruto lemah. Fukasaku mengerutkan kening,

_Tidak satu pun…. Bahkan tidak satupun dari perbuatanku yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia…._

"Oo…sepertinya aku kian mengerti. Pengejaranmu pada si bungsu Uchiha itu jangan-jangan juga janjimu padanya?"

_Ya…. benar-benar tidak ada satu pun perbuatanku yang telah membahagiakan dirinya _

Sekian kali bisa dibaca pikirannya, Naruto tertohok. Dan dia mengangguk lemas,

"Ya dan meskipun sebenarnya sekarang urusanku dengan Sasuke adalah urusan pribadi, tapi…."

"….Kau benar, Kakek, aku tak pernah bisa membahagiakan dirinya."

Fukasaku hanya terkekeh,

" dan sekarang, inginkah kau membuktikan cintamu padanya?" Naruto kaget mendengarnya, kikuk.

"Aduh, Kakek ini. Bahkan saat kuungkapkan perasaanku padanya dia belu-"

"Kau hanya butuh menjawab. Kau _ingin _atau tidak?"

Naruto menggeruk kepala tak gatal, lalau menjawan ragu-ragu

"..Eng…..ya…."

"Kau sudah hampir dua tahun meninggalkannya setelah peristwa Madara, tidakkah kau takut dirinya dilirik orang lain?"

"Ya….tentu aku tak mau dirinya direbut."

"Bagus, dua pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang tepat akan mempersingkat pertanyaan selanjutnya," Fukasaku terkekeh, membiarkan Naruto semakin kebingungan, lalu akhirnya

"Apa kau _benar-benar mencintainya?"_

Dan Naruto pun sempat menarik nafas sebelum menjawab mantap,

"….Ya….Tentu saja aku mencintainya !"

Fukasaku mengangguk, "Bagus!" timpalnya. Lalu bangkit berdiri,

"Sekarang kita tidak latihan, Silahkan kau pikirkan masak-masak. Tengah hari nanti aku akan kembali dan menanyakan keputusanmu. Silahkan kembali ke Konoha untuk menjaga gadis itu, atau tetap disini untuk berlatih guna mengejar temanmu itu. Pilihan manapun yang kau ambil, itu keputusanmu."

Naruto terdiam melihat Fukasaku beranjak pergi, baru saja akan menunduk lemas. Naruto mendengar sebuah suara ,

"Kau tahun Naruto-Chan? Arti pengorbanan dalam cinta? Jika seseorang bilang dia tak pernah berkorban untuk cintanya, dia adalah orang bodoh." gumam Fukasaku.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tak bereaksi, ia benar-benar seakan kehilangan hidup setelah mendengar ceramah Fukasaku. Antara persahabatan dan cinta abadi. Mana yang akan dia pilih? Fukasaku tak heran dengan anjloknya emosi Naruto, lalu dilanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Ya , dia adalah orang bodoh yang tak tahu bahwasanya pengorbanan adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin dilihat oleh orang yang tulus memberikanya, namun nyatanya telah memberikan harapan dan 'ruh' pada kehidupan seseorang. . Hanya orang lain yang bisa menilai pengorbananmu itu, Naruto. "

Naruto terperangah, Kata-kata barusan benar-benar-menyentuhnya. Ia berbinar-binar kini,

"Kakek…..Kakek percaya padaku…..?"

Dan sang kakek mengangguk.

"Tentu."Jawabnya tegas. " Karena kau adalah muridku yang _paling_ kubanggakan."

"Ya baiklah, silahkan kau pikirkan lagi."gumam Fukasaku seraya berbalik, berpaling arah dari Naruto "tengah hari nanti aku akan kesini dan bertanya padamu apakah kau ingin pul-"

"Sudah kuputuskan,.. Kakek."

Dan Fukasaku menghentikan langkahnya, Ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat tiga buah jari mencuat dari telapak Naruto.

"_Tiga_ hari. Aku minta tiga hari pada Kakek untuk melatihku dan akan kuhancurkan tebing itu dihari terakhir. Lalu aku akan pulang ke Konoha saat itu juga! Akan kuungkapkan perasaanku padanya dan akan kubuktikan betapa besar cintaku padanya" tegasnya berapi-api. Dan Naruto dapat melihat senyum lebar di wajah si Pertapa Katak.

"Baiklah, sebagai pemanasan,, aku akan memukulmu hingga kaki bukit, dan kau, Naruto-Chan, _harus _menghindari semua seranganku tanpa mode sannin ataupun Kyuubi sambil jalan jongkok!"

"YOSH..! Ayo kita mulai Latihan terakhir _dattebayo..!"_

XXX

**SAKURA POV**

Aku berjalan setengah berlari menyusuri jalan setapak desa Konoha. Malam tadi aku kembali menangis, namun tak ayal tangisku tadi malam dapat kutahan. Pagi ini pun aku bersyukur bisa bangun pagi, tak kesiangan seperti seminggu terakhir. Dan hari ini pula aku berjalan penuh semangat meunju rumah sakit Konoha, tempat dinasku. Sejak semalam. hanya kupandangi kalung yang menggantung di leherku ini.

_Naruto…aku ….entah kenapa aku merasa sudah sangat dekat denganmu. Terima kasih._

"Selamat pagi semuanya," ucapku riang. Di Kantor hanya ada Ino, gadis cantik berambut kuning yang juga sesama ninja medis denganku. Aah, dia memang _sangat _cantik. Pandai merawat diri dan ahli dalam segala bidang keperempuanan. Meski sempat menjadi rivalku dulu saat memperebutkan Sasuke, aku sangat kagum padanya,

_Dulu,_ namun sekarang aku sadar bahwa ada cinta seseorang dari jarak ribuan kilo yang menghangatkan murni dan tulus, bukan cinta berdasarkan fisik seseirang ketika pada tatapan pertama. Jujut, aku merindukan Sasuke. Namun kerinduan ini hanya sebagai sahabat –se-tim semata, tidak lebih.

Cintanya, cinta _miliknya _ yang senantiasa tercurah padaku membuatku benar-benar membutuhkannya, mencintainya.

Dan aku sadar kalau aku mencintai Naruto.

"Aah, Sakura. _Ohaiyo." _Jawabnya riang.

Pantas saja shikamaru betah jadian dengannya. Batinku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah waras, ya" Cetusnya asal, membuat khayalanku meletus. "Aku senang melihatmu ceria lagi."

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya,

"_Arigatou, Ino"_

_ "Douita ne._ Yang lain belum pada datang nih. Pasien juga akh-"

SRAAK..!

Suara pintu kantor yang terbuka paksa memutus kalimat Ino. Aku lantas menoleh kebelakang. Sai datang dengan wajah terengah-engah. Air matanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang mungkin amat fantastis bagi dirinya. Jelas bahwa sampai dua tahun terakhir ini Sai sudah banyak berubah dan dapat mengerti apa arti dari perasaan, namun wajahnya yang kian dingin dan kaku adalah ciri khasnya yang mungkin tak bisa dengan mudah lepas dari dirinya.

Dan kini ia datang dengan wajah penuh arti. _Ada apa gerangan._ Batinku.

"Aah Sai…..ada apa pagi-pagi begini, bukankah tadi kau dipanggil Hokage?" Tukasku. Sai tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengatur nafas sebentar. Masih terengah-engah. Ino menawarkan segelas air putih, namun Sai menolak dengan isyarat tangan.

"Tak perlu,"cetusnya "Aku datang kesini untuk menyampaikan perintah Hokage yang disampaikan padaku. Ada pesan khusus untukmu, Sakura"

Aku lantas tercenung,

"Naruto pulang,…."

Sontak mataku membulat.

"…..Dan dia ada di jalanan sekarang. Dikerubungi penduduk desa. Kau cepatlah pergi kesana."

Pasti, mataku membulat. Ino pun tak kalah kaget. Ia melonjak.

"Naruto, Si Baka Blondie itu? Sungguhkah itu, Sai?" Ino spontan komentar. Agak mendidih hatiku mendengar kata-kata Baka yang notabene adalah hinaan bagi Naruto. Aku memang lebih sering mengatakan hal itu disbanding Ino kalau dipikir. _Aku sungguh kejam._

_ N_amun sekarang mungkin bagiku hinaan Ino barusan itu tak penting. Karena kabar ini adalah….-

"Ya itu benar. Dia sudah pulang" Cetus Sai lagi wajahnya berpaling pada Ino sedetik, lalu kembali pada ku, "ayo, Sakura cepatlah, nanti dia-"

"_Daijobu, Sai_? Kau ini terlihat sibuk sekali?"

Sebuah suara yang terkesan tak asing bagiku menyelusup masuk gendang telinga Kepalaku. Sebuah suara dengan tekad api membara diantara daun yang menari. Suara seorang calon Hokage, suara lembut ini memaksa kepalaku terangkat melihat sosok itu….

"Aku sudah meninggalkan _perfect bunshin_ untuk mereka. Maaf sebelumnya sudah merepotkan, _arigatou,_ Sai."

Sosok ini … Sosok yang kurindukan. Sosok yang selalu bersandar dihatiku, sosok yang kudambakan, Sosok yang kucintai. Sosok yang kuinginkan untuk bisa….bisa….

Entah kenapa, batinku tercekat. Fantasi kata-kataku lenyap entah kemana. Dia melihatku, dan tersenyum manis. Senyum rubahnya tak kian berubah meski rambut kuningnya kini lebih menyerupai Yondaime Hokage. Dan senyumnya pun tertarik menjadi urutan gerak mulut yang mengucapkan,

"_Itadaima….. Sakura-Chan"_

Dan tanpa sadar air mataku meleleh.

XXX

** NARUTO POV**

Ino seperti amat ingin bicara banyak denganku, namun disatu sisi ia mungkin terenyuh melihat air mata sakura. Dan dari situ, mungkin dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Ino dan Sai pergi, meninggalkan kami berdua di kantor rumah sakit. Ya, kami berdua. Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan…..

Haruno Sakura.

Aku lantas terenyuh melihat air matanya yang bergulir perlahan, lalu deras. Aku lantas khawatir. Kudekati dia. Kupandang wajahnya yang tertunduk, sayu. Ia tak mengangkat pinggulnmya sedikit pun dari kursi kantor rumah sakit yang sejak aku datang masih didudukinya. Aku jongkok di hadapannya. Membiarkan diriku menengadah, menatap wajahnya yang dibasahi aliran air mata. Pasti, aku bingung.

"Sakura-Chan…?"

Akhirnya nama itu tersebut. Sang gadis mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, mengizinkanku untuk bisa memandang wajah cantiknya yang dibahasi air mata. Aku menarik nafas, kubelai rambut pinknya yang _–o Kami sama- _ bodohnya aku baru menyadari rambutnya sudah bertambah panjang.

"S-Sa-kura –Chan..? _Daijob- _.?"

PLAKK..!

"Jangan sentuh aku , Baka..!" Isaknya lagi. Aku tersentak.. tanganku baru saja terpental dari rambutnya karena –tangannya- menghalau gerakan tanganku tadi lebih jauh.

Spontan, aku kaget. Lalu menarik nafas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku…salah. Aku….."

Heran karena jujur, aku terlalu bodoh untuk tahu apa kesalahanku. _Aku tak merasa salah karena apapun? Tap apakah kepergianku selama dua tahun ini membuatnya kesepian?_

Aku menelan ludah. Setitik rasa bersalah bercokol didalam sana.

_Kesempatanku hanya sekali._ Batinku.

Dan aku tak boleh gagal kali ini.

"…Meninggalkanmu. Aku….minta maaf." aku menunduk dalam

Sedetik tak ada jawaban. Aku kian pasrah. Menunggu jawaban. Namun tetap sepi. Aku menahan nafas. Dalam kekalutan hati ini terngiang kata Kakek Fukasaku.

_"inginkah kau membuktikan cintamu padanya?"_

_ Ya…! Aku ingin…!_

Dulu aku sering melarangnya menangis, dengan alasan itu akan membuatnya tak cantik lagi. Namun kini, entah kenapa aku merasa takluk. Tunduk. Tak berani komentar ataupun. Karena bagaimanapun,

Aku tak mau menyakitinya lebih jauh. Ini adalah _janjiku _ seumur hidup.

"Sakura-Chan… Aku….Aku… MAAFKAN AKU…!" Teriakku kini. Lidahku tercekat pandanganku tetap menunduk dihadapan gadis yang paling kucintai ini. Sekali lagi aku tetap merasa bodoh mengakui kesalah yang tak kuketahui apa itu. Dan Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Dan sedetik kemudian, aku baru menyadari kalau dia melangkah. Suara _ceklek _ mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Pintu kantor dikunci. Aku tetap menunduk. Disela-sela menundukku kulihat ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke atas lantai, eeh…?

_Itu…baju rumah sakit…..?_

_ Baju merah muda ini….. O Shit..! _Bisikku tanpa sadar. Pikiran mesum melompat sekali di otakku, lalu pergi. Dan spontan aku mengangkat kepalaku.

Dan pikiran mesum yang baru saja mampir dipikiranku kini kembali bertamu. Aku menggeram diantara hidungku yang nyaris mengeluarkan cairan merah. Panas tubuhku langsung naik beberapa derajat. Sial.

Sakura sedang melucuti bagian terakhir baju merah mudanya. Dan kini , ia hampir polos, nyaris polos kalau bra –istilah yang ku tahu- dan celana dalamnya tidak dilucuti juga.

"Kau meninggalkan diriku . Padahal aku….aku rindu…." Ujarnya sesenggukan.

Dia berjalan kearahku. _O God..! What the…..? _

Kakiku kaku. Benar-benar kaku.

"Aku mencintamu Naruto." Gumamnya sambil menangis. Tangannya meraih kalung yang tergantung dilehernya. _Kalung itu…. Dia masih menyimpannya. _Membuatku sedih sekaligus bahagia.

Namun pasti, aku heran dengan perubahannya ini.

_Dia menerima cintaku. Dia bilang dia mencintaku..! _Lonjak batinku seketika.

_ Tapi…kenapa….mengapa harus seperti in…Ukh..!_ Batinku lantas berhenti berpikir saat dia berhenti dihadapanku. Tangannya menyentu pipiku, mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Lalu dia…

Menciumku…. Hangat… Aku tercekat . _Ini ciuman pertamaku dan aku mengalaminya dengan pujaan hatiku._ Kubalas kecupannya lembut.

_Aneh_. Pikirku._ Apa sakura benar-benar tidak tahu caranya berciuman? _Kesannya seperti amatir, tidak seperti yang diceritakan Pertapa Genit. Aku menghentikan aksiku saat dia berhenti. Kupandang wajahnya. Kupandang dalam mata emeraldnya.

_Mata ini jujur. _Batinku.

"Kau _mencintaiku? _berarti kamu menerima cintaku? Begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Bukankah-"

Dia tak menjawab. Jemari lentiknya bergerak kearah jaketku. Otakku mencerna rangkaian peristiwa ini secerdas mungkin. _Sial._ Batinku. Aku memang bodoh. Menyimpulkan kejadian yang begini saja harus pakai _loading_.

Resleting jaketku sudah terbuka penuh saat Aku menahan gerakan tangannya lebih lanjut. Kupandang wajahnya nanar. Mata emerald yang masih mengalirkan air mata tipis-tipis Itu tercenung.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Kubuang embel-embel _chan _dari belakang namanya untuk menimbulkan kesan serius.

"Dan aku _percaya_ kau suatu saat nanti kau akan menjawabnya. Aku tak butuh sedikitpun BUKTI darimu untuk itu. Aku percaya padamu." Gumamku mantap.

Kusadar Sakura hanya terpana, matanya menerawang diantara airmatanya yang mulai mengering. Kututup resleuting jaketku. Kuraih Jas rumah sakit yang terkapar di atas lantai. Kututup badannya yang putih mulus terbuka, kontras dengan rambut pinknya yang merona sepinggul. Dia masih diam. Kuberdiri dihadapannya. Kuangkat dagunya dengan telunjukku.

"Aku mencintamu Sakura, selamanya. Aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai waktu memisahkan kita. Kau tak perlu memberiku bukti apapun guna membuktikan cintamu. Aku _memahamimu. _Aku _memahami _rasa menyesalmu telah menolakku ribuan kali dulu. Namun itu tak pernah kupikirkan menjadi persoalan. Aku percaya padamu, Sakura." tegasku.

"Akulah yang harusnya memberikan bukti padamu. Satu-satunya bukti yang harus kuberikan padamu adalah bahwa aku tidak akan _menyentuhmu_ sebelum waktunya ataupun membiarkan seorang pun menyentuhmu. " Aku nyengir lebar.

"Ini janji seumur hidup."

Pandangan sakura meredup. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

_Fuuh…Syukurlah.. dia sudah sadar._

Kuhapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya dengan telunjukku. Dia masih diam dalam sesenggukannya. Kuarahkan bibirku pada bibirnya dan dia mendongak sedikit. Membalas kecupan hangatku. Kupeluk dan kuelus punggungnya. Tangannya yang diam terangkat dan kini bergantung di tengkukku. Aku memperdalam ciumanku sedikit, dan sakura membalasnya. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku panas. Sakura juga. Dan ciuman kami berhenti saat paru-paru meminta jatah. Sakura gelagapan, namun dia tersenyum. Wajahnya yang merah terselubung diantara rambutnya yang turun. Namun dengan mudah kusibakkan rambut panjangnya. Sakura kaget, lalu disentuhkannya perlahan dahinya pada dahi Sakura.

" Aku rindu pada dahimu." _Cengengesnya_ lagi. " boleh Ku sentuh?"

Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Mata _emerald_-nya berputar sebentar sebelum mendongak, mendarat di mata _shappire_-ku.

"eh…Uhmmm N-Naruto….." sang gadis bersuara, Naruto terkesiap sigap

"Apa?"

"Kau harus janji…. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Katanya kemudian. Aku tersenyum mantap, dahiku masih tertempel didahinya.

"Aku janji. Aku akan berjanji padamu." Kuangkat telapak tangannya lalu kukecup punggung tangannya. "dan janji ini adalah bukti cintaku."

Aku merangkulnya hangat, kuelus-elus punggungnya. Dan dapat kurasakan kalau Sakura sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar dalam rangkulanku.

_Kami-Sama, Ayah, Ibu, Lihatlah…_

_Hari ini aku sangat bahagia…._

…

….KRAUK…KRAUK…KRUSH….

He….?

_Seperti ada yang sedang makan….keripik…..?_

DEEGH…! KERIPIK…?

Dan dengan segala kebodohan kupalingkan wajahku sekeliling. Para rookie sedang duduk santai disekeliling kami.. Dua detik mereka menyadari bahwa aku dan Sakura sudah mengetahui kedatangan mereka, kemudian berbarengan mereka menatap Chouji.

"Hei? Ayolah…! Kata kalian aku boleh makan disini. Shikamaru, kenapa mereka melihatku seperti tu?"

Si kuncir yang tengah duduk di kursi kantor itu menepuk jidatnya pelan

"_mendokusai…." _

Satu…

Dua…..

Tiga…..

"KYAAA….!"

Tuh, khan..! Sakura berteriak kencang lalu melompat kepangkuanku. _Parah,_ dari tadi kami tidak sadar bahwa mereka_ menonton_ perlakuan kami berdua.

"Ciee…!" Sorak sorai kunoichi memulai diikuti siulan lee dan yang lain,

Suuit….suit…..

Hahahaha….

Tawa canda membahana. Aku benar-benar gembira. Kemarin kekuatan baru sudah kudapatkan, Percaya atau tidak, belum sampai 17 jam yang lalu Bukit itu hancur dengan pukulan terakhirku. Mengkonsentrasikan chakra Kyuubi dalam raga sannin.

Dan aku berhasil. Aku merasakan kekuatanku meningkat luar biasa.

Lalu kini…..

Cintaku….. pujaan hatiku…..

Kini berada dipangkuanku…..

Kukecup pelan dahinya. Membuatnya merasa bahwa dia adalah _milikku _sekarang. Kuangkat kalung yang tergantung di lehernya ke atas wajahnya.

"Kau masih ingat siapakah Shinobi Konoha yang mengalahkan Madara malam itu?" Godaku pada Sakura yang masih bergelayutan di pangkuanku.

"tentu saja baka!"Sahutnya

"Siapa…..?" tanyaku lagi

"Jelas Kamu….!"

Dan aku pun nyengir lebar. Kukecup bibirnya lagi. Dan kami berdua tersenyum. _Bahagia,_ sungguh bahagia.

Bukti cinta abadiku, sudah kudapatkan.

END

**GAJE? UDH PASTI. LEBAY? NGGAK USAH DITANYA JUGA.**

**SEKALI LAGI BUAT PARA SENPAI DAN AUTHOR LAIN UNTUK MEAKLUMI KE-NEWBI-AN AUTHOR BARU INI, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU 1000 KALI BUAT YANG BISA MEMBERIKAN BIMBINGANNYA UNTUK SAYA , AUTHOR YANG BARU 'BROJOL' DI WARNET DEKET KAMPUS ^_^  
><strong>

**SO….. MINAT BUAT MENUJU TOMBOL UNGU DIBAWAH….?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
